Petunia Gets a Heart
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Petunia Dursley and Arabella Figg form an unlikely friendship when Harry leaves after the Dementer incident, and it changes Petunia's perspective.


**Title: **Petunia Gets a Heart

**Warnings: **None

**Pairing (s)/Character (s): **Petunia Dursley, Arabella Figg, Harry Potter

**Rating: **K+

**Word Count: **1,960

**Summary: **Petunia Dursley and Arabella Figg form an unlikely friendship when Harry leaves after the Dementer incident, and it changes Petunia's perspective.

**Notes: **Written for the Jigsaw Puzzle Challenge. **Prompts: **Character: Petunia Dursley, Genre: Friendship, Word: Foreign, Action: Holding out a hand

**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.

* * *

><p>Friendship was a foreign concept to one Petunia Dursley. While a child, despite being the older sister, she wasn't the popular one. Lily had always been surrounded with a gaggle of girlfriends, while Petunia was left by herself.<p>

Lily having the gift of magic just made Petunia resent her even more. When she was away at that _Hogwarts_, Lily was once again surrounded by friends, leaving Petunia to fend for herself.

It was her worst nightmare when Lily was killed and Petunia was forced to take in her freakish son. She didn't want the boy to overshadow her precious Dudley like Lily had always overshadowed her. That was why she had to make sure that the boy knew his place in the pecking order. In no shape or form was he better or worth more attention than her Dudley.

It was when the boy left to go to his fifth year that she made her first real friend. He left earlier than usual due to something called a Dementer. She didn't really understand.

About a week after he left, she was out in the garden pulling weeds. It was usually the boy's job, but with him away, the duty fell to her. A shadow fell over her, and it give a much needed reprieve from the burning sun. She looked up into the wizened eyes of Arabella Figg.

Petunia frowned. "Is there a problem, Ms. Figg?"

Arabella smiled sadly. "I thought you'd like to come to my house and we could have a nice, cool glass of lemonade."

Normally, Petunia would be suspicious, but her refrigerator had no lemonade in it, and it would be refreshing on such a hot day. "I suppose so." Arabella held out a hand to help Petunia up, which she allowed, and then she followed Arabella across the street to her house.

When Petunia entered the house, she saw what she thought were cats, but at a closer look, they didn't look quite right.

Arabella noticed her look and elaborated. "It's a cross-breed, between a cat and a kneazle."

Petunia's eyes widened at the unfamiliar term and just knew. "You're one of those freaks?" She pointed at Arabella accusingly.

Arabella shook her head. "Wrong. I'm what is called a squib, pretty much the exact opposite of your sister. I was born into a magical family, but I don't have any magic myself."

Petunia lowered her finger down. "So, you have no magic, none at all?"

Arabella nodded. "None at all." She paused. "So, would you please have a seat?"

Petunia sat very stiffly on the couch, smoothing invisible wrinkles from her skirt.

Arabella poured some tea and allowed Petunia to sweeten it the way she liked. They quietly sipped before Arabella talked. "You know, I was the freak in my family. Most wizards look down on squibs. In their eyes, they are only a small step above muggles. A lot of times, squibs are drowned at birth or sent away. Out of sight, out of mind. Thankfully, I was allowed to live, but I lived knowing that I was an embarrassment to my family."

"Why are you telling me this?" Petunia asked dourly.

"The way I felt, you made Harry feel every second he was in your home. And I know from personal experience that's not a good feeling to have."

Petunia rolled her eyes. "Don't be so melodramatic."

"I'm not. That kind of treatment stays with a person. I'm sure you treated him that way as a sort of revenge on your sister and any slights you felt she gave you. But guess what? Lily Potter has been dead for many years, and her son should not be blamed for her actions. You are not the only one to treat Harry badly based on a parent, and you can be sure I will be having words with Professor Snape the next time I see him."

Petunia looked down at the chipped tea mug, and for the first time, she felt some semblance of remorse for her treatment of the boy. "You have no idea what it was like living with her and being the older sister of Little Miss Perfect Lily Evans."

"No, but I do know what it's like to have one sister and one brother, both with magic, and being thought of as unimportant and not worthy of love and affection. I would never take my anger out on my siblings' children, though. Well, if they allowed me contact that is." She took a sip of tea.

"It's too late," Petunia said.

"It's never too late."

"I should get back to weeding."

Arabella nodded and walked her to the door. "Maybe we can do this again?"

Petunia absently nodded and went back into the blazing sun.

It became a bi-weekly tradition. Every Monday and Thursday they got together for afternoon tea, and Petunia found herself enjoying the time. She got to know Arabella well and found out more about her childhood. She actually began to understand what life for a squib was like and shuddered at the thought that she had made Harry feel the same way. It hadn't been her original intention; she just didn't want Dudley to be overshadowed, but maybe she should have treated Harry better. Maybe he and Dudley would have been closer, and maybe Dudley wouldn't get into so much trouble for bullying younger kids if he had Harry as a friend instead of a target while growing up.

Petunia felt comfortable enough to tell Arabella about her own childhood and how she did everything she could to get recognition, but she always felt as if her parents only saw Lily's accomplishments. Lily was prettier, and smarter, and more outgoing, and more talented. What hope did Petunia have to accomplish something when her younger sister could do it ten times better?

When Harry came back after his fifth year, Petunia did her best to be nicer, but unfortunately, she couldn't curb Vernon and Dudley. Their treatment of Harry was now a routine, and neither wanted to stop. Even when Petunia verbally asked Vernon to treat Harry better, he said 'no,' and Dudley followed his father's direction.

Petunia did her best to balance out the ill-treatment. She made sure Harry got three meals a day and helped out with the chores that Vernon assigned him.

Harry seemed uncertain around her at first, as if he was afraid it was all a nasty trick. Knowing his childhood, Petunia didn't blame him. She still didn't love him, but she knew that was because she didn't know him. She no longer hated him for being a wizard or his mother's actions, though.

After a couple of weeks, he began to relax when only she was home with him. He even confided in her about his godfather's death and the fact that he was actually falsely arrested due to being framed. She never told Vernon about it because she knew his treatment of Harry would worsen if there was no threat of Sirius Black. And the fact that Vernon didn't find out made Harry truly begin to trust Petunia's intentions.

She continued her bi-weekly meetings with Arabella and admitted to them when Harry asked why she went over to Ms. Figg's. His eyes seemed to light up with understanding, and she knew he was aware of the fact that Ms. Figg was the reason for her miraculous turnaround in her treatment of him.

It was amazing what having a true friend could do for someone.

When Harry left after his sixth year, she knew he wasn't going to come back. He told her what was in store for him and his friends. She knew he had a dangerous mission to complete before he could take down the wizard who killed his parents. She didn't know the details, but she knew he may not survive it.

For the first time, she cried for him. She pulled him into her arms and hugged him. Harry was stiff at first, but he eventually relaxed into her embrace. "Thank you for trying to make things right," he murmured.

Petunia nodded. "I'm sorry I didn't take care of you the way I should have. I'm sorry I didn't love you the way I should have."

Harry nodded. "You should leave. Take Vernon and Dudley, and get out. When the wards fall after I leave, you'll be a target for Voldemort."

Petunia nodded. "I'll convince Vernon to leave. We'll be gone before you go."

"Good," Harry said and stepped back to a respectable distance.

Petunia hesitated, but she knew she had to ask. "After everything's over, will you call me?" The 'if you're still alive' was left unspoken.

"I'll get in contact with you," Harry promised.

The Dursleys were set to leave to go into hiding on July 26, 1997, and Harry would be extracted from Privet Drive on July 27th. On the 25th, Petunia walked across the street to Arabella's house for one last tea. They kept their talk about to unimportant things. Neither wanted to bring up what was going to happen.

When Petunia left, she said "Thank you, Arabella, for everything. I don't know if Harry and I will ever be close – too much history there – but at least I no longer blame him, and I know he doesn't hate me. I actually care about what happens to him, and that wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for your friendship. I can never thank you enough for what you gave me."

Arabella nodded. "I'm glad you found some peace with Harry. Be safe and take care of your family. Hopefully, we'll see each other when this is all over."

Petunia nodded and left. The next day she was gone.

When she and her family went back to Privet Drive once it was deemed safe, Petunia got to the door first as Vernon was taking some of the bags out of the trunk, and he order Dudley to help. There was a note taped to the front door. She took it down and read it:

_Aunt Petunia, I'm alive. Both of my best friends are alive as well. _

_There were some casualties unfortunately. Some of them were people I truly loved, but that's a reality of war. _

_I have a godson, Teddy, who lost both of his parents in the final battle. Sound familiar? He will be living with his grandmother, but I will be a big part of his life. He'll never doubt that I love him. That's a promise I already made to myself and him (although he's an infant so he didn't understand)._

_I'm not sure what my plans are as of yet, as I didn't plan to survive, but I wanted you to know that I'm safe. When I get settled into life, I'll try my best to come visit you. Maybe we can find a way to have a real relationship. I would really like that. It might not be possible, but I'd like to try._

_Thank you for taking me in when you didn't want to. I saw what orphanages can do to a child, and I know I might have been worse off if you decided to send me to one._

_I appreciate everything you did for me._

_Harry_

Petunia wiped away the tears. She hid the note when Vernon got to the door; he had never understood why she suddenly felt fondness for her nephew, and she didn't want to have yet another fight about it.

They had to unpack, but tomorrow she was going to go over to Arabella's. She missed her friend and wanted to have some tea with her. And maybe, just maybe, there was a way for her and Harry to have a relationship.


End file.
